Gash
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Kasuka loves Shizuo, but he also cares deeply for Izaya. He is also terrified of what would become of him and his brother's relationship if he admitted his love for him. After explaining all of this to Izaya, the informant concludes that there is only one option... Get rid of one, and take the other. Slight Kasuka/Shizuo, mostly Kasuka/Izaya. However you want to view it, of course.


**Warnings:** OOC-ness, character death.

* * *

"Izaya." Kasuka stepped into the informant's office, the familiar scent of Izaya's cologne overwhelming him. The raven haired man greeted him with a warm smile, walking over and stroking his cheek. "Good morning, my dear Kasuka. How are you doing today?"

"Not very good." The actor sat down. "There's something I need to discuss with you, and I fear that you may not be too happy about it." Izaya shrugged. "Kasuka, you should know by now that you can tell me anything. Whatever could it be?"

"Well, it involves my brother." Izaya frowned. "Really."

"…Yes. To save time, I'm just going to come right out and say it… I have feelings for him that I shouldn't. Romantic feelings." Kasuka bowed his head in shame when he saw the horrified look appear on Izaya's face. "I'm sorry if me admitting this hurts you… I know you have feelings for me, and I care about you, too. Really. But… My brother has been by my side almost every day. His caring personality overwhelms me. It was only a matter of time that I would fall in love with him!"

"…You really adore him, don't you." Izaya hissed, a hint of jealousy lacing his tone. Kasuka nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry… I'm just so worried about it, and you're the only person I could come to for advice. I know that I admit my true feelings, he'll be disgusted and never want to speak to me again. But I know that I HAVE to tell him, just to get it off of my chest. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he went through the rest of his life hating me."

"Kasuka… I only see one solution to this, and it may not be something you want to hear, but….." Izaya gently replied. "We both know that your brother and I are the worst of enemies, and that you would clearly hate yourself if he lived out the rest of his days despising you. I love you, Kasuka, and I'm willing to do _anything_ to take away your pain. As I said, there is one permanent solution, but I need your full cooperation to be able to carry it out."

Kasuka's widened in horror as Izaya told him the details of his plan. And yet, he found himself nodding in agreement.

_Yes, this is the way it will have to be. _

"It's nice to see you again, Kasuka, but… Why did you bring me up here?" Shizuo blinked in confusion. "This is a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

Kasuka stood at the edge of the Sunshine Tower, overlooking the city. "…I think that I have other things on my mind that are much more important than that…" Shizuo let out a terrified shriek as his brother suddenly dove off the building. At the last second, he rushed over and grabbed Kasuka's arm, yanking him back up over the edge and shakily taking him into his arms. "Kasuka?! What the hell was that for?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Tears welled up into the younger man's eyes at the sight of the horrified look on his brother's face. "Shizuo" Shizuo frowned, softening his town. "Kasuka.. Why are you crying?"

"Because, Shizuo, there are so many things about me that you'll never understand…." Sitting up, Kasuka wrapped his arms around the Shizuo's neck and pulled his shocked brother into a kiss. "…Specifically, my love for you." It lasted about three seconds before Shizuo shoved him away, his cheeks turning a deep red. "K-Kasuka?!"

"Gomen, Shizu-nii." Shizuo spit out a mound of blood as Kasuka whipped out a dagger and thrust it into his chest. The younger man tore the knife out and dragged his dying brother to the edge of the building.

Shizuo writhed in pain, choking on every last word. "W..Why.. How…Could…You?"

"Forgive me, but this is how things must end." With one swift motion, Kasuka kicked Shizuo over the edge. Tears streamed down the man's face as he watched his brother's body plummet towards the ground.

_Ah. There was something that I forgot to mention…. You were the first man that I ever loved. _

"You did well, Kasuka." Izaya soothed, wrapping his arms around Kasuka's neck and placing his head on his shoulder. "I know you cared for him, and that I am no match for whatever he was to you, but I'll try my best to act as a replacement. I love you, Kasuka… Will you be mine?"

"Y-Yes." Kasuka stammered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Let's go… _Now_."

Izaya nodded in response, comfortingly placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Of course. We'll go back to my apartment, alright?"

"Yeah."

The two did various things that night that are two graphic to be revealed.. And Kasuka thought only of Shizuo the whole time.

* * *

**Yes, I'm well aware of how wrong this turned out. xD But oh well. It was written for a friend. Ooh, and the only reason I put this in the horror genre is because of Shizuo's murder. I always end up killing him in my fanfics! . Anyways, feel free to review… You don't know how much I appreciate getting them. ;_;**


End file.
